wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord General Irvine Oliviera
"WAAAGH!!! is that the only word these Orks ever know?" - Mercenary Captain Irvine Oliviera; during the defense of Veðrfölnir. Little is known about the enigmatic and current Lord General of the Sons of Fenrir. Even when questioned; Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorgard the Lord General's chief-aide-de-camp remains tight-lipped about the Lord General's origins. However, it is widely known that the Lord General exhibits powerful psionic abilities and rumored to be immune to the effects of the warp and has a knack for Technological and Scientific discoveries. He is also constantly being hounded by his chief aide regarding his carefree approach to things. It is also noteworthy that the Lord General had a great contribution to the peace and prosperity of Ygdrassil Sector. 'Biography' "Sir? I fear the day that your carefree attitude towards things will catch the attention of an Inquisitor." - Sergeant Gustav Thorngard; reacting to Irvine's scavenging of alien technology. Earliest records and declassified information revealed by Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorngard reveals that Irvine first publicly appeared to the galactic power-play during the defense of Veðrfölnir against a massive Ork Waaagh. Tales of his heroism is well known throughout Ygdrassil Sector when his his legendary ship the Ragnarok suddenly dropped from orbit and obliterated a wave of Orks and deployed troops to reinforce the beleaguered 663rd Cadian Guardsman Regiment. He was also behind the successful counter-offensive against the Dark Eldar Kabal responsible for raids and abductions against lightly defended human colonies across human-controlled space in Ygdrassil Sector. 'The Mercenary Captain' Irvine and his crew had been around the Ygdrassil Sector for a while; the earliest record matching the description of their appearance dates back to somewhere along circa 240.M41, offering their services as mercenaries or to act as escort to Rogue Traders that once traveled amongst the stars from planet to planet despite the wars that plagued the sector. Though most would ignore their presence; others would give them suspicious looks due to their outlandish appearance. However, their offered aid is mostly welcome, as starships were already becoming a rare resource. Irvine's crew was firstly known as the "Skeleton Crew", due to the fact that the Ragnarök only boasts a small number of crewmen despite its size. Many who dealt with the "Skeleton Crew" would often wonder at how they were able to keep the ship afloat without having droves of servitors. There had been speculating rumors that the ship harbors legions of slaves hidden deep within the bowels of the ship, toiling for mearger rations in exchange for manual labor. 'Anti-Piracy Brigade' "Arrrrgghh! We be pirates now lads! Fill the coffers with loot! Then we set sail for the rim!" - Irvine Oliviera; attempting to imitate LeChuck after the sacking of the "Red Carrion". Rumors would spark between ship farers of a "Skeleton Crew" ship being commanded by an individual with the name Irvine as responsible for the sudden decrease in pirate activities along the Hlidskialf-Fólkvang Trade Route. Rogue Trader Captains and Freighter Captains would tell tales of coming across freshly looted hulks of known pirate raiding ships floating in space with the tell-tale signs of battle. These rumors were disregarded as tales-of-hope among shipfarers. However; in 242.M41, the destroyed and looted hulks of the infamous pirate ships "The Tempestus" and "Janeway's Boobs", ''two of the three known ships being operated by the dreaded Red Carrion Pirates and their captain Robert Godfrey LeChuck the Feared was found by the ''"Prime Mover", ''a civilian frieighter. It was not known however; as to what the fate of the dreaded pirate LeChuck had been but logs recovered from the ''"Janeway's Boobs" mentioned the "Red Carrion" (LeChuck's flagship) was being boarded. 'The Battle for Veðrfölnir' Records, numerous witness accounts and vid-captures of this battle that lasted for three whole months of non-stop fighting was and is still being studied by Imperial Officers to the present date. Tagged as the most brilliant strategy when faced with overwhelming odds, the Battle for Veðrfölnir vaulted the name of Irvine Oliviera the Mercenary Captain to legendary status across Ygdrassil space and is the first known public appearance of the illusive commander. It was a losing battle at first, the defenders were remnants of the 663rd Cadian Regiment. About 1,000 Imperial Guardsmen and company short of Artillery Batteries defending against an Ork tide numbering in the hundred thousands. With no ships and damaged starports, the defenders and civilians of the main city had no hope of survival when a miracle appeared in the form of a huge battleship that rained fire on the incoming Ork assault. One Guardsman's vid-capture of the scene shows the massive ship hanging in the atmosphere with a huge open door on its underbelly where transports descended and dropped-off infantrymen clad in advanced body armor and lasguns of better quality. Then came the strange combat walkers; taller by a meter than a standard pattern sentinel and as wide as two and a half sentinels standing abreast. Had two large autoguns for arms and boxy attachments to its body where rockets seem to come out of. The strange walker, instead of a lascannon on its "chin" mount had a twin-linked heavy machinegun comparable to a spacemarine's heavy bolter. The unidentified force; though met with initial suspicion, was gradually accepted as allies by the beleaguered Imperial Guardsmen. With both the unidentified reinforcements and the massive battleship providing heavy artillery support, the green tide was stemmed. Another vid-capture from the scene showcased the leader (later identified as Irvine Oliviera) of the unidentified force utilizing powerful psionic abilities like calling down lightning and devastating squads of Orks with a swirling energy cloud. The rest of the vid-capture was sketchy, possibly due to technological malfunctions. One of the famous highlights of the battle was dubbed by the Guardsmen as the "Skirmish at Thunder Ridge", wherein the leader of the unidentified force split his men into two groups; occupying two crested hills and had tasked a small group to harass a sizeable Ork force. The Orks; not thinking, gave chase and charged across the narrow valley between the crested hills. The leader of the unidentified force signaled for the Imperial artillery to start shelling the valley; in the midst of the chaos, the two groups that had been lying in wait sprang into action and fired on the rampaging mob below. Trapped in the narrow valley; the Ork formation of 10,000 was effectively decimated by a defending force of 1,600 men and artillery. This boosted the morale of the guardsmen and encouraged total cooperation with the unknowns. The Wars in the Shadows Happened during onset of the "Warlords Era" and a year after the the Battle for Veðrfölnir. This involved painstakingly scouring the human occupied areas of the Ygdrassil Sub-sector by Captain Oliviera's mercenary warband for signs or appearances of the illusive aliens responsible for the attacks and abductions. These series of skirmishes lasted for nine years until Captain Oliviera's tech specialist were able to successfully "tag" a Dark Eldar warship with a homing micro-transponder. These series of bloody skirmishes ended when the mercenary warband finally tracked the Dark Eldar fleet to the planet YG-24389-0100-M30. Captain Oliviera hid his small fleet of five battleships among ancient debris floating above the planet in an improvised ambush while emplacing landmines along the base of the Web gate on the surface of the planet. The waiting game lasted for about six months and ended when the small fleet managed to outmaneuver the Dark Eldar fleet and crippled its flagship. It was unclear on how the small warband managed to overpower a technologically superior attacking force; but speculations suggest that the mines on the perimeter of the Web Gate prevented Eldar Ground Forces from making a foothold on the planet while the five battleships in orbit executed hit-and-run tactics against the numerically superior Eldar fleet. Mystery Black Ships of ''"The Ten Year War"'' Six years after the "Wars in the Shadows"; Captain Oliviera's forces had gained fame and more volunteers to aid the growing paramilitary group. With enough war materiel to launch a small campaign, Captain Oliviera's Invasion Fleet of twenty battleships brought order to the war-torn Hlidskialf planetary system. Captain Oliviera did not initially plan to conquer the Ygdrassil Sub-sector; however with the persistence and convincing of Veðrfölnir and Rossweisse's planetary governors, Captain Oliviera launched the swift and methodical pacification of the four main planetary systems of the human-controlled space. This pacification mission lasted for ten years and is better remembered by Ygdrassilians as the "Ten Year War". 'Appearance' "I will not be caught wearing that eye-sore vestment! I have a style that needs to be upheld." - Irvine Oliviera; reacting to Gustav when presented with formal wear after receiving an invitation to a dinner party being hosted by the Circle of Nobles. Irvine is frequently described as being very handsome, with a long, youthful face and short black hair cut neatly in back but with a distinctive fringe of permed bangs falling in front of his face and parted in the center. However, his most distinctive feature is the haunted look in his eyes when alone with his inner-circle or with Gustav. Irvine is mostly seen wearing a deep blue, collarless short-sleeved dress shirt with a goldenrod trim, matching deep blue slacks over his "Rheinmetall Advanced Special" HEV suit underlay. More distinctive still is his trademark coat - a long, sweeping trench coat of black with a ribbed blood red interior trim. He also wears black, wide-mouthed fingerless gloves. When going to combat however, Irvine dons the full wargear complement of a Deathstalker commando under his trademark trench coat. The Lord General is also almost always around wherever Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine's retinue is present. 'Personality' "SIR?! BY THE THRONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE ORKS ARE POUNDING US TO OBLIVION!" - Gustav; reacting to Irvine's detached attitude while being under heavy fire from Ork Heavy Machinegun emplacements. "Eating doughnuts. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Ork." - Irvine's reply to Gustav's incredulous reaction. At first glance, Irvine appears cold and emotionless. However, this takes a turn when he would suddenly throw an insult against an opponent or a weird joke towards a friend or Gustav (especially Gustav). Irvine is also known for his carefree attitude towards life and his inherent skill with technology. He also bears a calculating nature that shows itself in his high observational intelligence, despite looking disinterested with his surroundings. Irvine was also quoted as saying: "... I am not wearing that thing ever again!..." ''(in reference to the Ceremonial Regalia during his confirmation as Lord General.). It is also notable that Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine and the Lord General have a lot of traits in common. 'Wargear' * '''Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol' * 5 Rheinmetall Advanced Laser Pistol Charge Pack * 2 Frag Grenades * 3 M21 Demolition Charge Packs * LeChuck's Great Coat '- An ordinary long, sweeping black trench coat with a ribbed blood red interior trim. The coat was taken from pirate captain Robert Godfrey LeChuck after his demise during the anti-piracy wars. This old trench coat has been inlaid with flexible nano-carbon fiber ballistic weave and lined with heat resistant fabric to provide light protection against ballistics and energy based weaponry. * '''Rheinmetall "Spirit Walker" Pattern Full-Body Combat Armor '- Made from durable and lightweight materials, the "Spirit Walker" full-body armor system is the standard issue to the Sons of Fenrir "Deathstalker" Commando. Offers moderate protection from kinetic and energy based weaponry, but trades for speed and agility for the wearer. The armor system boasts specialized sensors and scanners that monitor the surroundings of the commando for environmental hazards or enemy presence. * 'Rheinmetall "Void's Shadow" Pattern Full-Spectrum Personal Cloaking Device '- Is an experimental piece of equipment tailored to psionic individuals. Its miniaturized plasma reactor powers a small cloaking module that excites the air around an individual producing the "disappearing" or "invisibility" effect. Need a certain amount of psionic energy to activate. * "'''Rheinmetall Advanced Special" HEV suit underlay - Lord General Oliviera is the only known user of this equipment. This specialized Hazardous Environment Suit underlay gives an exceptional enhancement to strength and agility to its user and excellent protection from environmental hazards such as extreme cold, limited heat and corrosive acid spills exposure. * Advanced Breathing Mask - Protects its user from airborne toxins and other impurities in the air. Could also be used in vacuum. * Advanced Night Vision Goggles -''' Provides the user with excellent low-light vision and Night-fighting capabilities. * '''Maccabien Rosarius - More than simply a field projector, a Rosarius is an icon of the Imperial Creed, and is often only entrusted to the highest officials in the Ecclesiarchy. It is worn around the neck or waist on prayer beads or a sash. However, within each is a powerful field mechanism. A Maccabien Rosarius is named because each includes a small chip of stone cut from the bedrock of that sacred world. Irvine's rosarius is a gift from Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine. * Standard Combat Knife * Mess Gear and Water Canteen * Weapon Repair and Cleaning Kit * Multi-Tool Kit * Fourteen Days MRE pack Optional Wargear * Scavenger Pattern "Spirit Eraser" Rifle with underslung 40mm M203 Grenade Launcher -''' A powerful rifle designed to chamber the Midgard Pattern "Long Shot" .75 caliber Bolter Rounds. Its standard pattern under-slung M203 grenade launcher fires 40mm fragmentation grenades. Unwieldy to the average guardsman; it is solely created with the Psyker Commando in mind. * '7 "Long Shot" Rifle Magazines -' Standard issue ammunition storage and feeding device fitted to accommodate the Midgard Pattern "Long Shot" .75 caliber Bolter Ammo. It has a twenty round capacity. * '10 40mm M203 grenade rounds -' These ancient explosive rounds dates back to old-earth and is still being used by military, para-military forces as well as pirates and feudal warbands across the Imperium of Man. '''Psionic Abilities * Psionic Storm -''' To a non-psionic viewer, the manifestation of this ability would be comparable to a lightning storm on the battlefield. However; the "Lightning" is actually the reaction of psionically energized atoms in the air, forming unstable energy diffusion that could char almost anything in its path. Eldars also use the same technique; but instead of area damage, Eldars would tend to focus the energy in one "Lightning" stream. * '''Rend - This technique involves vibrating air molecules and pushing them to hypersonic speeds in a circular motion. The effect on organic targets would be like putting meat in a blender. * Mind Blast - A common technique used by high-level psykers. This technique focuses on the target's brain and tricking it to think that a crack in the skull is bleeding, the natural reaction of the brain would be to reverse the blood blow of the body towards the head. The resulting pressure literally explodes the unfortunate targets head. * Ghostly Apparition - This technique projects a ghost-like appearance of a selected individual or creature. It is commonly used by high-level psykers as a diversion to draw the enemy's attention away from the caster. * Levitation * Mind Reading * Nightmarish Aura References LOCAL CODEX: The Sons of Fenrir Regiment Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:The Lost Sector Category:Characters